


Among Those: Who Cares?

by Fiona12690



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn-No-Plot, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for the Winchesters has been a wild ride; from birth to death, from heaven to hell. So, why should it matter what happens on earth, they've experienced both lifes after death and even the places inbetween. <b>Wincest, Porn-No-Plot.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Those: Who Cares?

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Hi everyone! Its been a while hasn't it. This story is Wincest if you don't like it don't read it and its also PNP which is weird because I usually have a full to partial plot before the porn, but who knows maybe one day I'll write the plot for this little prize.
> 
>  
> 
> **Enjoy the Story!**

It wasn't any particular day, evening or anniversary that it started... it just did. Sam hadn't even walked past the little breakfast table in their motel room when he felt Dean's lips crashing into his. The door had been closed with a swift kick while the younger of two men fell to the bed with a heavy push to the chest. 

"Dean..." Sam questioned curiously. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and gazed into his brothers' eyes. Dean stood inches away from his brother, his green-grey eyes taking in the half-shadowed man before him. Dean lifted his hand and weaved it into his brothers hair, watching as the long locks of chestnut brown hair curled around his knuckles. 

"Sammy, tell me you don't want this and we'll just sleep." Dean promised, bending forward just enough to barely brush his lips across the beautiful cupids bow before him. Sam surged forward pressing his lips fully onto his brothers' own. 

The articles of clothing that soon hit the floor were like weights of the world slowly drifting somewhere else. Then and there in that moment; nothing mattered besides what the eyes could see and that wasn't much except what was right in front of them: each other. They were lost in the pleasure of ensnaring something new, each new discovery about the other: with every lick, every bite and every arch of their back. 

Sam had trouble breathing, his head swam as Dean kissed him hard; stealing the air from his lungs and then giving it back to him before he passed out. Only to do it all over again, leaving the younger in a pleasureful haze. 

"Look at you, drowning blissfully and we haven't even gotten to the best part." Dean muttered softly, nipping lightly at Sam's neck before latching onto the flesh, sucking harder and harder with each passing second only to return to light nips, licks and sharp bites as he trailed downwards. 

Sam was bouncing between new dimensions of what was considered to be pleasure and pain. There were times when Sam believed that pleasure was pain or the other way around. He couldn't understand what Dean was doing to his body. One minute he was higher than ever only to be brought back to his senses with a sharp bite to the shoulder that caused his body to spasm and arch into his brothers. 

" Dean!" Sam gasped loudly, his heart racing as his body met with his brothers. He raked his nails down his brother back needing more. He didn't know how much more of this he could take... that was until Dean's fingers found their way between his arse and pressed lightly on his puckered hole. 

To Sam, it took an eternity too long for Dean to prepare him, for Dean he wished he could spend hours upon hours between those tan, long, well muscled legs dragging those sinful, near screams of ecstasy from his baby brothers parted lips. The way Sam opened up for him, the way his fingers pulled his Sammy's hole wider in order to fit him.... It took four fingers and a lot of slick before Dean was satisfied that his brother looked completely debauched. 

He felt the wave of heat rising off of the man bellow him. He drags his teeth over the stubbled edge of Sam's jaw, biting down hard before pulling back to speak. 

"This, you are mine." he growls, reaching down to feel Sam's cock. He's slicking his cock with the excess lube dripping from his brother, keeping one hand on Sam's dick as he pushes the head of his cock against Sam's hole.

Sam whimpers, arching his back, tilting further, fingers clawing against the wall. Dean fed the head of his cock into Sam's arse, slow and teasing, ignoring Sam's efforts to get him in deep.

"Dean," Sam's pleading just so sweetly that Dean slides in the rest of the way with one hard thrust. Dean's balls are right up against Sam's arse; and it's so fucking hot and tight that for a second he forgets how to breathe. 

Sam's trembling as Dean moves. He pulls back before thrusting in deep and fast, a steady in-out-in-out rhythm that makes his hips ache. Sam's hands slide down to grasp the pillow beneath his head, moaning louder and louder as he urges Dean to keep fucking him, harder, deeper, faster... Dean stops thinking, turning off his brain and lets himself go as he fucks into his brother the way he wants to; pounding his cock right into Sam's prostate hard, forcing his brother to bellow out his name over and over again with each thrust.

He feels Sam shudder; coming untouched between the two of them, painting their stomachs as Dean fucks him right through his orgasm. With a growl deep in his throat, he thrusts a few more times before throwing his head back and emptying himself inside of Sam. 

**END**


End file.
